Some related background is set forth in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,885, "Burning and Desulfurizing Coal" (not prior art), the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. Further related background and disclosures are set forth in the application of Alex F. Wormser, "Fluid Bed Combustion," Ser. No. 31,782, filed Apr. 20, 1979 in the United States Patent and Trademark Office, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,207, and in the application of Stephen P. Perkins and Alex F. Wormser, "Storage," Ser. No. 078,651 mailed to the Patent and Trademark Office on Sept. 20, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,205 the contents of both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Coal burners with fluidized beds and using sorbents such as limestone are known in the prior art. However, prior art burners have not disclosed any approach providing as much optimization of a number of variables as is desirable.